


Heavy Snow

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Snowed in.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	Heavy Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



There was no need to look outside when Dimitri could hear the howling wind and heavy snow whipping the small hunting cabin they'd thankfully found. All had been attended to-- Horses, water, food, a fire... Quilts had been discovered in a cupboard which made for a enough of a bed. 

Dimitri reached to catch Felix and pull him from his pacing, guiding him down to those quilts and one kiss after another. He waited for protest, but it never came. Not as Felix crawled on top of him, fingers seeking the catches of his clothing. 

Not as... it kept snowing.


End file.
